


Three of A Kind

by epkitty



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alcohol, Confessions, First Time, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-02
Updated: 2011-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epkitty/pseuds/epkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excitement was lacking, and then Erestor happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three of A Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sus1206](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sus1206).



Excitement, for the most part, was lacking.

The knock on Glorfindel’s door was loud and unwelcome.

“’Uhtime ‘zit?” he groaned in the general direction of the door.

“Early,” a familiar voice called out.

“Elron’?”

“No, your mother. Yes it’s Elrond. And if you miss the meeting, Erestor will lynch you himself. Get up!”

“Ahright, ahright,” Glorfindel mumbled, rolling vaguely closer to the edge of his bed.

He perked up a bit when another voice sounded from the hall.

“Elrond, what are you doing? You’re checking on him again, aren’t you? You know, you can’t always be chasing him about, picking up after him.” Erestor banged on the door. “Get up, you mongrel!”

“I’m up! I’m up! By Elbereth,” Glorfindel lowered his voice and glared at the sunlight streaming prettily through his curtains, “S’too-fuckin’-early-o’clock.”

= = = = =

Excitement, for the most part, was lacking.

“Would you like a biscuit?”

“No, thank you.”

“Yes, please.”

It usually didn’t get much more thrilling than that.

Glorfindel was munching on a biscuit.

Elrond was rubbing his temples, eyes closed, mouth set in a frown.

Erestor set aside the plate and sat down to work. On something. Of great importance, presumably. “Glorfindel,” the Counselor wanted to know, frowning at a piece of paper, “exactly how finished are these finished reports?”

Momentarily withdrawing from his thoughts, Elrond opened his eyes to watch the most action he’d seen all day.

Glorfindel froze, his half-chewed biscuit unattractively displayed in his half-open mouth, blue eyes wide and trained on Erestor’s glare. He chewed once and swallowed briskly. Coughed a bit. “Uh . . .”

“That’s what I thought,” Erestor told him, unsurprised and unimpressed. He returned to his paperwork, shaking his head. “What exactly do you DO during your office hour, Glorfindel?”

“Don’t you know?” Elrond broke in. “He organizes his quills by color, which is usually followed by a vigorous bout of napping.”

“I resent that!” Glorfindel sat up straight, slamming his half-a-biscuit down on the desk. The biscuit immediately crumbled on impact, sending crumbs everywhere. “Oops.”

Elrond and Erestor exchanged a look. “Just clean it up,” they chorused.

“You’re not going to yell at me?”

“Not today,” they told him.

= = = = =

Excitement, for the most part, was lacking.

Dinner was quiet. A private affair.

“Where’s Arwen?” Erestor wanted to know.

“In seclusion,” Elrond sighed. “Things were going so well . . .”

“It’s just a hitch,” Glorfindel said optimistically. “There’s no reason she can’t mourn the loss. After all, she has all the time in the world to recover.”

“It won’t take that long,” Elrond sighed wistfully. The Half-Elf was distractedly pushing his food across his plate.

Erestor and Glorfindel shared a long look over the table.

“And the twins?” Glorfindel asked.

When Elrond did not answer, Erestor did. “Camping or hiking or who-knows-what. Not for long. They’ll be back soon.”

“Did they tell you as much?” Elrond wanted to know.

“Yes. Or they may as well have.”

Glorfindel canted his head in a silent question.

“I may have . . . instructed them. To return promptly.”

Elrond smiled as Glorfindel gave a low chuckle.

= = = = =

It was late. Even later than usual. Excitement was about to find them.

Erestor and Glorfindel were still in the family living area, a great room of white walls and sheer curtains with sprawling couches and a giant fireplace. Elrond still hunched at his place at the long table. He hadn’t moved. Glorfindel lounged like some great mountain beast on the thick rug before the small, spitting fire. Erestor reclined regally on one of the many couches, positioned so that he could keep the other two in his sights without turning his head.

All three had a wineglass with some amount of liquid still sloshing about within.

“Why do I always have to be the mature one?” Erestor questioned, slowly climbing to his feet.

Glorfindel answered, “Because I’m too impulsive and he’s too depressive?”

Setting his glass aside, Erestor slowly nodded. “That’s as good a reason as any. Well,” he glanced at the door to Elrond’s bedroom, “Are you coming?” And he left.

Elrond and Glorfindel watched him go, watched him leave the double doors slightly ajar.

“Why is he in my room?”

Glorfindel was sitting up straight, wineglass clutched tightly. “Why did he invite us to come with him?”

Elrond blinked owlishly. “He can’t be suggesting what I think he’s suggesting.”

“Can’t I?” Erestor called at them.

“Well no,” Glorfindel yelled back. “It’s . . . what ARE you suggesting?”

When Erestor reappeared at the threshold, he was naked. “We share so much already. Why not our bodies too?”

Glorfindel was kneeling up on his knees now, the better to see over the furniture between them. “What? Like . . . the three of us?”

Erestor kept a straight face. “No. We’re excluding you on principle . . . YES the three of us!”

Elrond looked at his wine, as though expecting to find some drug swirling within. Seeing nothing, he looked back to Erestor with wide gray eyes. “Why?”

Erestor swiveled his head to look at him. “Our love for one another is undeniable and yet has gone undeclared.”

“Why do you suppose that is?” Elrond interrogated.

Smiling, Erestor looked at Glorfindel, as if to say, ‘you tell him.’ Glorfindel took the hint and addressed Elrond, his voice quiet and respectful for the first time that day, “Because we don’t need to say it. Because we already know.”

“That’s right,” Erestor purred. “Now we’ve done our duties and our mourning, and there’s no more reason to wait. Come.” And he slunk away into the bedroom again.

The half-Elf looked at Glorfindel.

The golden Elf looked back.

“You love me, Glorfindel?”

“Yes.”

“And you love him?”

“Yes.”

“And he thinks it’s that effortless? That simple?” Elrond wondered.

“It is,” Glorfindel supported, finally rising to his feet. “Isn’t it?”

“I don’t see how it can be. Love between two people is tremulous enough. But sharing it between three . . . ?”

Glorfindel gave a wide grin, all too handsome. “We’re strong enough.” He finally put aside his wineglass and approached Elrond to hold out a hand. “Come, then. Erestor is right.” He winked. “Don’t you love us?”

“Too much, I sometimes think,” Elrond wondered, accepting the hand to rise.

Hand in hand they advanced toward Elrond’s room. Glorfindel eased open one of the doors and they peered slowly in, to find a few scattered candles illuminating Erestor’s pale form where he lay on the bed, waiting fairly patiently. He smiled at them affectionately; he smiled at them in a way that neither had ever seen before.

With a little push, Glorfindel sent Elrond into the room first, and followed swiftly after. Elrond stared at Erestor, as though unsure he should believe his own eyes. Glorfindel, meanwhile, was eagerly shucking off his clothes. Once he was down to his leggings, he looked over at the immobile half-Elf. “Elrond? You need a hand there?” The smile was audible in his words.

“Nervous?” Erestor asked. He slipped from the bed to approach Elrond. “No need to be. It’s just us, you know.” He gently caressed Elrond’s robed shoulder and leaned in to give him a gentle kiss. Without passion, without force, it was a tender press of lips, careful and warm.

As soon as Erestor withdrew, Glorfindel took his place, kissing Elrond in a quiet sort of way. His strong fingers threaded through Elrond’s dark hair, his thumb rubbing the high cheekbone.

When Glorfindel retreated, he was smiling softly.

Elrond looked a little shell-shocked. Erestor asked him. “Do you hesitate because you are unsure of your own feelings? Or are you merely afraid?” There was no answer. Elrond’s sea-like eyes were alive with emotion. “You think too much. Here. Let us help you.”

Once Erestor and Glorfindel began seducing buttons from their holes and laces from their points, Elrond found the courage to take over and uncover himself.

Glorfindel took this opportunity to finally remove the last of his own clothes and then grab Erestor and hold him close and kiss him deeply. “Why did we wait so long to do this?” Glorfindel whispered at Erestor’s ear.

“Because now is the right moment,” Erestor assured them both.

When Glorfindel and Erestor parted, they saw Elrond, nude and a little shy. “I’m different from you,” he observed, uncertain.

Erestor took up his hand to kiss the palm. “You’re a half-Elf who chose Elvenkind. Any differences you have only serve to enhance your beauty, Elrond Peredhel.”

It was true, perhaps, that his skin was not quite smooth, not quite hairless. His eyes were weary, his lips thin.

Erestor herded both of them toward the bed. He touched Glorfindel’s elbow to gain his attention, and nodded toward the bedside where he’d set a pot of oil within easy reach.

Glorfindel nodded his acknowledgement and climbed in first, so that Elrond might lie in the middle. Erestor climbed in last, making no pretense at what he was about. He did not lay down, but drew Elrond in for a kiss. “I do love you, Elrond. But if this doesn’t feel right to you, just say the word. We’ll stop.”

“ _He’ll_ stop,” Glorfindel amended. “ _I_ may not be able to.”

Erestor feigned a glare. “So uncouth. I love you as well, Glorfindel, though I damn myself for saying it.”

“Damn yourself?”

“Aye. I may no longer pretend to be vexed when you flirt with me.”

“Oh,” Glorfindel laughed. “You may. You may indeed. I enjoy such games!”

Erestor smiled wildly. “I know you do.” Then he turned back to Elrond, whose hair he was caressing. “And you Elrond? Do you love us as much as we love you?” Erestor was grinning broadly.

“Must you ask?” Elrond wondered.

“Of course not. I would not ask if I was not certain of the answer. I was just wondering if you were ready yet to say it.”

At this challenge, Elrond bristled. A little. “I love you. Both of you, hard-headed bastards that you are.”

Glorfindel brightened. “Well that’s settled then!” And he pounced. He shoved both dark-haired Elves to the mattress, kissing them at turns, his large, callused hands running over their bodies. He found that Erestor’s skin was smoother, Elrond’s warmer. Erestor’s kisses were sharp and passionate, Elrond’s slow and welcoming. “I’ve needed this,” he whispered, watching the two Elves beneath him turn to one another, watched Erestor kiss Elrond with unashamed delight and abandon, watched Elrond eagerly respond. “By Elbereth, look at you two. I can hardly believe this is happening. You make me weak with hunger--”

“Glorfindel,” Elrond began.

“Shut up,” Erestor finished.

Glorfindel grinned again and joined them in the kiss.

After that, reassurances became unnecessary. Hands soothed away the tension, kisses eased any lingering anxiety, knowing eyes answered any unasked questions. Erestor took charge, grabbed the oil, twisted off the lid, and handed it to Glorfindel, who demanded, “What am I, a shelf?”

Erestor rolled his eyes before focusing his practiced glare on Glorfindel’s pouting facade. “Prepare me,” he told the golden Elf. Then, Erestor dipped his fingers into the oil and began slathering Elrond’s very interested arousal. Erestor focused all his attention on the half-Elf, lips nipping at the pointed nubs on his chest, along a narrow neck, the tips of pointed ears.

Elrond melted beneath him, keening low in his throat at the sudden stimulation, the loving attention, the free expression of such easy and unconditional love. For that’s what it was and they all knew it. Unconditional. Didn’t matter that one of them had been married, another dead, and the third still a relative mystery. Didn’t matter if they ran Imladris almost single-handedly. Didn’t matter how long they’d lived or who they had loved or fought for, or whether the past was altogether too present or what they knew of the future. Unconditional meant that none of this mattered.

In that particular moment, Erestor made Elrond feel more alive and loved than he had in a very long time.

Erestor writhed like an arching cat when Glorfindel’s hands moved over his body, and he crooned like one when bold fingers sought his center, pressing into his body with firm but gentle persistence.

Glorfindel tried not to think too much about how what he was doing was affecting his body. He’d only been half joking when he’d protested he might not be able to stop. Once he got going . . .

The feel of Erestor’s heat squeezing around his fingers went straight to his twitching cock. Still, Glorfindel retained his sense of humor. “Not exactly tight, Erestor,” he observed.

Erestor lifted his head from his tasks to gaze over his shoulder at Glorfindel. “Yeah, well I’m not exactly a virgin. Add another finger.”

Elrond moaned at this dialogue and pulled Erestor down for another kiss.

When Glorfindel had four fingers moving easily in and out of Erestor’s all too willing body, the Counselor straddled his Lord’s belly and relied on Glorfindel’s help to position Elrond’s stiff organ at his entrance.

When Erestor sank down, all three groaned out, whether from the intense feeling or the erotic sight.

For many minutes, Glorfindel was more than content to sit back and watch as Erestor slowly rode Elrond’s length, his half-bound hair beginning to stick to his back with sweat, his dark eyes black with lust. Elrond’s hands were not still; they played over the pale flesh of Erestor’s body, to stiff nipples and stiffer erection. Elrond’s hips moved; pushing him up into Erestor’s body; his head pressed back into the pillows, gray eyes relaxed from the world but taut with sexual energy. Those sea-churning eyes caught on Glorfindel’s, and the Lord smiled.

“Glorfindel,” Erestor broke the moment. “Slick yourself with the oil.”

“Why?”

“You wanna play twenty questions or have sex? Just do it.”

“Well, when you put it like that . . .”

Both Erestor and Elrond eagerly watched as Glorfindel again dipped his hand into the oil and then set the jar aside so that he could use both hands to stroke his hard and heavy length, head thrown back, golden hair streaming, muscles twisting like tightened ropes beneath tan skin.

“All right,” Erestor whispered as crystalline blue eyes opened. “Now you.”

“What?”

Erestor leaned forward so that he and Elrond were chest to chest, still humping together. “Get behind and enter me. I haven’t exactly been celibate these last few years. You won’t hurt me.” He shrugged. “Not any more than I like to be hurt anyway.”

“What?”

“Haven’t you ever met anyone who gets off on a little pain?”

“Well, sure, a little, but . . .”

“Elbereth, Glorfindel,” Elrond swore. “Just do what he wants.”

So Glorfindel carefully situated himself over Elrond’s legs, his own shaft rubbing against Erestor’s buttocks, probing at the already full hole.

“I can’t--”

“That’s what they all say. Don’t worry. You can. I might growl a little bit. It’s alright.”

Elrond’s struggling hand found one of Glorfindel’s and they interlaced their fingers. With his other hand, Glorfindel slid a finger in beside Elrond’s shaft. In such a way he stretched Erestor even further until he could force the head of his cock into the hole and push all the way in.

Erestor froze, then pushed back and growled a little bit.

Glorfindel and Elrond found that they could not penetrate quite as far, but as they thrust in and out together, the overall feeling of connectedness, of shared pleasure, was overwhelming.

They moved together, this heaving, sweaty, tangled mass. Hands clutched and slipped, clenched and squeezed. Lips met and glanced off flesh. Three bodies moved together. Three hearts, in this moment, beat in time. Three mouths cried aloud their love and passion. Three could be as one.

= = = = =

Elrond still lay in the middle, on his back. Glorfindel lay to one side on his stomach, an arm thrown over Elrond’s chest to caress Erestor, who curled up on Elrond’s other side, one of those fine scholar’s hands cupped around Elrond’s shoulder, his cheek resting there. Elrond had an arm about each of them and was swiftly on his way to dreamland.

Glorfindel grunted and his hand began searching until he caught one of the tiny plaits in Erestor’s hair and gently tugged at it. “We’re like the strands of a braid,” he murmured, “we three are complete only when wound together.”

Somewhere, crickets chirped.

“That has got to be the corniest thing I’ve ever heard,” Erestor mumbled.

“But it’s sweet,” Elrond gently defended, kissing both on the forehead. “Now rest.”

= = = = =

The end.


End file.
